For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of generating a reference image by reducing a medical image, calculating the displayable number of reference images in accordance with the monitor size, and arranging the displayable number of reference images on the display screen of the monitor to display the reference images in a uniform size regardless of the monitor size.